


No Homo Though

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angsty bois, Background Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell - Freeform, But No Homo Though, Character Development?, Chloe is lowkey kinda bitchy, Gay, In My Fic?, Internal Monologue, Its ore likely than you'd think, M/M, jk full homo, they're all depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Hhhhhhhhh,,,So I've become obsessed with Be More Chill as of late, and RichJake has become my BMC OTP.I need help.And sleep lol.





	1. Rich POV

**Author's Note:**

> _ Squip's Thoughts _   
>  **_Squip Dialogue_ **   
>  _Rich's Thoughts_

“How the hell are his eyes so blue? Like seriously what? And his skin is so smooth? Don't even get me started on his voice! Melted caramel! No wonder Christine likes him,” Rich ranted.

 

 _‘Make it stop,’_ his Squip internally groaned, beating his head against some invisible wall. He knew he brought it on himself by blocking out the kid’s sexuality, but MY GOD, he didn't know if this non-pining-but-still-pining was worse or not. Though Rich couldn't tell, he had been crushing since sophomore year. Three fucking painful years of “Jake this” and “Jake that”. Honestly it got tiring after a while. Hence the head-meeting-wall. The two were so well acquainted that one might consider them an item. The Squip tuned back in to, well who could’ve guessed it, JAKE.

 

 ** _‘RIP my sanity,’_ ** he muttered.

 

“His hair is so soft too! Like, how even! The girls must all go crazy for it,” Rich sighed the end. _Cue his head having another date with the wall! At this rate there may be a wedding in the future._

 

 ** _‘Well, you're certainly not,’_** the Squip snapped, **_‘So hurry up and get your ass in gear. We still have that Halloween party. So come on!'_**

 

“Right,” the teen complied, dabbing a bit more corn syrup blood onto his “machete”. “Are you sure this loaf of bread will work?”

 

 ** _‘For the last time, it's a baguette. Now get your ass to the car,'_** was the response he got. _‘Jesus FUCK this kid is dense,’_ his Squip internally screamed.

 

_**~~Le time skip~~** _

 

“- and he's apparently going as Prince? I don't know but the ladies will be all over him!” Rich was practically gushing at this point, while the Squip silently wished he could throw himself into oncoming traffic. THANK GOD THEY WERE FINALLY AT THE HOUSE!

 

Rich gets in the door, and swaggers over to talk to Jake… whose talking to his latest girlfriend. The teen feels something sour flare up in his stomach. _Weird. **‘You're hungry,’**_ the Squip forces out rather quickly, and encourages the boy to take a bite of his “machete”.

 

“Party time!”

 

_**~~Le time skip~~** _

 

 _ **‘Go on, I'm sure that girl will have you,’**_ the Squid tries desperately, tired of hearing the same inner monologue all night. My god!

 

“She's so obviously drunk! What the hell?” Rich refused, seeming to get quite adamant.

 

_**‘And?’** _

 

“That's wrong on so many levels! That's it! The last straw!” Rich all but screamed. “I have treated people like dog shit for you! Pulled others into your little game. But this crosses the fucking line!” He starts to go up to people. “You got any Mountain Dew Red? It looks like normal Mountain Dew? But red? SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?”

 

 _‘Shit,’_ the Squip thinks, _‘I gotta act fast.’_

 

Rich catches the tail end of Jeremy’s conversation with Cristina or whatever. “Baaaaaaaaa, CRASH! Got any Mountain Dew Red?”

 

Jeremy turned to the shorter boy. “Okay, this whole no-drinking-while-squipping thing? Would it have killed you to give me a warning?” No response, “Rich?”

 

Ooh. Ouch. Rich’s Squip really felt for Jeremy’s. Oh well. He spoke through Rich, to hopefully get the other A.I. out of the building before shit hit the fan. _**“Warning. Warning. Warning.”**_ He kept Rich’s back ramrod straight as he lead him down to the basement. _Ah fuck._ Rich was regaining control.

 

He nicked a lighter from one of the kids smoking a joint on the bean bags, and grabbed someone else's drink. He ran up the stairs to the second level, and threw the drink onto an already alcohol stained side table cloth.

 

“Take this bitch,” he coldly muttered to the Squip before igniting the lighter and tossing on the most recent cocktail puddle. The fabric went up in flames, and the fire quickly jumped to the curtains. The Squip attempted to regain control, and get his host the hell out of there, but it was to no avail. Rich fought back, and his body gave and started to spasm. He heard someone shout his name, a familiar honey voice, before he blacked out.

 

_**~~Le time skip~~** _

 

Well, his conversation with Jeremy had gone… okay. It fucking pissed him off that the Squip had held his own sexuality away from him for so long. But now he had a new problem. Jake, his best friend, the guy who saved him from a fucking burning building. That guy?

 

He was pretty sure he was in love with him.

 

_Well shit._


	2. Jake POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently there was a want for another chapter! And there may also be a third one on the way, but for now, have a bit of Jake's view!

Freshman year.

 

Jake Dillinger was popular. His parents were rich, he had a huge house. He could get any girl he wanted.

 

Or really most guys too.

 

But to be honest, he only really wanted one guy. No, they'd never talked, but this kid? He was cute. Barely scratching five foot, he had freckles and dirty blond hair. He also had the world's cutest lisp. He was adorable in every respect.

 

But he wasn't popular. And Jake couldn't risk his carefully crafted reputation over some little crush. So he pushed the kid away, literally and figuratively, and by the end of the year he was almost forgotten.

 

**_~~Le time skip~~_ **

 

Beginning of Sophomore year was forever remembered with the bang that was Rich Goranski. Spiked blond hair with a bold red strip down the middle, muscle tees and cargo shorts, and a booming clear voice. He was loud, in every sense of the word, but super chill. He was maybe five-two but with another foot and a half of attitude.

 

Jake pulled him in, not wanting anyone else to get away with someone who could rake in anymore popularity. But there was also a niggling sense of familiarity about him.

 

And he was cute, scratch that, hot, but that's inconsequential.

 

He soon earned himself a new best friend. A best friend he would die for.

 

_But why was he so familiar?_

 

**_ ~~Le time skip~~ _ **

 

Early Junior year was wild. Over summer Jake had started to realize he just might have a tiny crush on Rich. I mean, look a him though. His now five-five muscular frame was even more freckled than before, his muscle tees only accentuating his form. You had to be blind not to know he was smoking!

 

Jake tried his damnedest to forget this crush. Rich was his best friend for fuck’s sake! He tamped it down with girlfriend after girlfriend.

 

But who was he kidding?

 

_**~~Le time skip~~** _

 

Damn Chloe got under his skin! That bitch.

 

But hey, hate sex is better than no sex.

 

His Halloween party was banging, people were drunk and stoned, the music was blasting, it was great! But he missed Rich. The party didn't seem as fun without his… friend at his side.

 

“Seriously, WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?”

 

 _What the hell?_ Jake thought, hearing Rich’s voice yell over the crowd. He saw his friend “crash” into the couch where Jeremy was sitting. A flare of jealousy shot up in his chest. But Rich… he started acting weird. He stood bolt upright and disappeared into the basement, returning with a lighter and someone's drink.

 

Double what the hell. _What was he doing?_ He followed the shorter boy upstairs, worried as all hell. He saw Rich pour the drink onto a side table and spark the lighter.

 

“Take this bitch,” he heard the blond mutter, before he tossed the lighter onto the alcohol soaked cloth. The flame jumped to a curtain, and Rich just… stood there. Frozen in shock, a strangled gasp escaped Jake’s throat.

 

Rich started to spasm, and dropped to ground. Jake yelled out “Rich!” before stumbling to his friend’s side. He frantically searched Rich’s body for any signs of life threatening injuries. By the time he had determined there were none, the fire had spread to stairs, and people were screaming everywhere. He started panicking, and looking for some way to get the hell out of there. Settling on a window at the end of the hall, he carefully scooped up Rich’s now still body and held him securely in his arms. He ran, as fast as he possibly could, and vaulted out the window, curling his arms and torso protectively around the small form of his best friend.

 

His legs extended and time seemed to slow down as he dropped two stories, and he could tell tell exact second he heard a sickening crunch as his feet touched the ground. He stumbled around to the side of the house before the pain was too much and he blacked out, still cradling Rich in his arms.

 

_**~~Le time skip~~** _

 

His head was pounding, and his legs hurt like a bitch. The light was too much, but still he cracked open his eyes. He was immediately affronted with the white walls and harsh fluorescent lighting of a hospital, and he slowly came to the realization that Halloween night was not a dream. He struggled to a seated position, and looked down at his legs. Both were in massive casts, and he blanched at the sight.

 

A nurse chose this moment to check in, and soon was explaining to him what had happened. A fire, which he knew, and fractures to his right fibula and metatarsals, and his left tibia and tarsals. His head was swimming when she was finished, and nearly felt like puking. But there was something more important.

 

“R-rich, the other b-boy? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!” he begged, both anticipating and fearing the answer. The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Your boy is fine for the most part, but he is in a small coma. He should wake up in about a week,” she told him gently, before they heard a knock on the door. She got up to let whoever it was in. Chloe it seemed. The nurse kindly let her in and bade farewell to the two teens. Once she was gone, he glared at Chloe.

 

“What do you want?”

 

She held up her hands in defence. “I'm just here to talk about something. About you… and Rich,” she started, noting how wide and scared Jake’s eyes grew.

 

“W-what do you mean? Th-there’s no ‘me and Rich’,” he spluttered, blushing a dark rouge.

 

Chloe merely raised an eyebrow. “M-hm. So it wasn't his named you called out instead of mine?”

 

He choked on his own spit, face turning even redder at the implication. _He hadn't, had he?_

 

Chloe snorted. “Oh my _god_. You didn't really Jake. But maybe, just maybe, think about you. You two that is. I won't be the distraction. I'm not just here for a fuck,” she said, before her eyes softened. “Seriously though. Be happy Jake. Honestly.” She punctuated her last statement with a flip of her hair before she gave him a wave and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

Watching the door shut, Jake let his mind stray to Rich. How much he adored him. How happy he was when Rich was around. The terror of thinking he might not have come back. How all he ever wanted to do was make sure he never saw the cold person who lit that fire again.

 

How much he loved Rich.

 

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment if you find any errors! Hope y'all liked it!


	3. Post Squipcident: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how the Squid Squad is doing post the Squipcident.

     It was months after the "Squipcident", as Michael had dubbed it. Things were getting back to... well, not what they had been, but let's say more normal. After Rich's release from the hospital, the newly formed "Squip Squad" (again, Michael) had become the new squad to be. They had popular kids, nerds, jocks, and dweebs. But not everything was sunshine and rainbows.

 

     Rich was still dealing with the effects of having the Squip for so long. If his lisp slipped through he would tense up as though expecting pain. It took all this time to just get to the point where he barely flinched. His swagger was diminished, but he seemed less likely to go off at a moments notice. He still hurt almost anytime he moved, but he was getting better.

 

     Jeremy wasn't doing so hot. He was constantly picking at the scars left at his wrists from the multiple shocks the Squip gave him. He and Christine had a go at it but decided it wouldn't work. Jeremy had too much of a hero worship for the girl, and Christine respected his decision. He often reacted badly to being unexpectedly touched, and that was worsened around Chloe. Every time he shrunk away he would apologize profusely, but Chloe always understood. It took her a bit to realize why, and she eventually made a full apology of her own. He's still trying to make it up to Michael.

 

     Aside from that, Chloe was somewhat working to be a better person. She started to see how much she had hurt Brooke, the girl she claimed was her best friend. Despite this, she never really apologized to her, pride getting the better of her conscience. She did work to stop the rumours she spread. Madeline is still awaiting an apology.

 

     Jenna, for her part, is working on her portion of Chloe's fallout. She has apologized to Madeline and some others she hurt worst with her whispers. She's trying to get better about not eavesdropping, and about not spreading what she happens to hear around. "Rumours are like vinegar, and I much rather some honey." She's no wordsmith, but she tries.

 

     Michael is trying. He's still anxious around the cooler kids in their group, years of bullying'll do that to you. He's not quite forgiven Jeremy, but he's not about to hate him entirely. He has some guilty feelings himself, over encouraging Jeremy to take the Squip. He often can be seen listening to music and eating sushi with Rich, whom he has bonded with over Bob Marley and video games. He's going to therapy to get help with his depression. They're all going.

 

     Except Jake.

 

     Jake isn't as outwardly changed. Never really one to join in on the pushing around and verbal taunting anyway, he now more moves to call out his old buddies for what they've done. He'll quietly go up and ask if someone's alright. He struggles though. Between the head rush of power the Squip had given him and the pain of having it shut off, he's been in limbo. He ended up with casts for longer due to the Squip pushing him during the play. He's never talked about what goes on inside his brain. He's sometimes scarily quiet. Other times he's loud and boisterous, as though he's covering something up. He has apologized to Christine and Chloe, and Michael and Jeremy. He's tried to reconnect with Rich, to a degree of success. But he's closed off. He sometimes seems as though he feels lost. No one else seems to notice.

 

     But Rich does, and he's determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! For some reason my brain couldn't make the words do what I wanted. I've actually extended it to four chapters now, because I figured we needed some more development before we dove right into the homos. So, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT (sorta).
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know if anything seems hinky.
> 
> If you want to reach out to me, my Tumblr is @bi-spy-on-the-fly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my mom friend (who I call mom sometimes, you don't know my life) for beta'ing this! There could have been things we both missed, so let me know if you find any!


End file.
